


EL TRES ES UN NÚMERO PERFECTO!

by lea1santome



Category: White Collar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>para ellos 3, el número 3 es la perfección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL TRES ES UN NÚMERO PERFECTO!

Uno de los momentos favoritos de Peter, era el desayuno, desayunar con Elizabeth, hablar de cosas sin importancia, sobre todo olvidar a Neil

Pero Neil, sabe romper esos momentos, cuando aparece por la puerta, y entra sin ser invitado, se sienta en la mesa, (se comporta como Pedro por su casa).  
_ ¡Que haces un domingo, en mi casa!- Peter, está molesto por la presencia de Neil.  
_ Sólo vengo desearlos, ¡Feliz San Valentin!- Coge los cereales favoritos de Peter, como la otra vez, le quita la placa de juguete, y se la pone en la solapa.  
_ Muchas gracias, Neil- Dijo Elizabeth, que quería suavizar el ambiente, pues Peter se estaba enfadando por momentos. - ¿Tan sólo, viniste a felicitarnos?, ¿por qué no nos llamaste, y te hubieras ahorrado el viaje?  
_ Elizabeth, es fácil, seguro que no tiene cereales en casa de June, y por eso viene a robar Mis Cereales- Miró fijamente a Neil.  
_ ¿es que no puedo pasar un buen rato con Mi matrimonio favorito?- Neil, los miros, y supo enseguida que el matrimonio, no entendían el significado oculto de sus palabras. Y le paso los cereales a Peter.  
_Neil creo que deberías, buscar una novia. (que no se mueva por mundo de la delincuencia).- Se sirvió los cereales, pero vio que su cuenco había especie de bolsita (de regalo). Fue Elizabeth, abrió la bolsita. Cayeron en la mano Peter 3 alianzas.  
_ Y esto ¿qué es?,- Preguntaron el matrimonio-  
_ Mi regalo de san Valentin, para mi matrimonio Favorito.  
_¡hay, tres alianzas!- aún Peter sostenía las alianzas en su mano- ¿y la tercera para quién es?.  
_ Para mí.- en ese momento Neil, tomó su alianza de la mano de Peter, fue un gesto lento, más parecía una caricia, un pequeño toque-  
_¡has conocido una mujer!, -exclamó Elizabeth, pero en su voz fingía que estaba ilusionada con la idea que Neil, conociera una mujer. La verdad que temía que esa Mujer, apartara a Neil, que lo alejara del matrimonio. sabia que Peter sentía lo mismo, pero Peter sabía fingir mejor que ella.  
_ Espero que no sea Kate!- dijo Peter- ¡Sabes que ella tan sólo te va llevar por el mal camino!.  
_ No que conocido a ninguna mujer, tampoco voy a volver con Kate, ella es el Pasado, ¡ahora quiero estar en el presente.- con una hermosa sonrisa picara dijo estás palabras.  
_ la verdad que nunca me han gustado los números pares, no son perfectos, Nunca me he creído que 3 tres sea multitud- sus pensamientos eran estos.  
_ " sois mi matrimonio, ver vuestras hermosas caras, mientras que estas fingen que no entienden nada lo que digo, pero ¡Ya llegó la hora de dejar de fingir!."

\- Se levanta de la Mesa, y se acerca a Peter, sin mediar palabra Besa a Peter, el beso sorprende a Peter, no cierra los ojos, pero responde al beso, ve Elizabeth por el rabio del ojo, ¡No esta enfadada!. Peter trata de alejarse, pero Neil lo retiene. Las alianzas esta protegidas en el puño de Peter.  
Al finalizar el beso, Neil vuelve a su silla, y mira al matrimonio, que están sin palabras.  
Es Peter quién rompe el Silencio.  
_ ¡ Por favor, Elizabeth tienes que hacer algo!- Y elizabeth lo hace, se levanta de su sitio, se acerca aNeil y le da un beso apasionado, mientras Peter no sabe qué hacer, los mira. El beso acaba, Elizabeth vuelve a su silla.  
_ ¡Cuando dije, montarás una escena de celos, que gritaras y me insultarás!- Peter intentaba no ver la boca de Neil, .  
_ ¡Sabes, que no soy Celosa!- Elizabeth debía ser en ese momento la mujer más tranquila de mundo- ¡ya es hora de dejar esta farsa, bajar del escenario!  
_ NO comprendo lo que dices!- esta vez Peter evita Mirar a los ojos a Neil, mirar sus hermosos ojos.  
_ ¡Sabes muy bien lo que habló!- prosiguió Elizabeth- Desde hace años Neil esta enamorado de ti, desde hace un tiempo, ¡Tú! estas enamorado de Neil, te recuerdo que amas a las personas inteligentes, y desafiantes.  
_ Elizabeth!, Yo te amo a ti.  
_ ¡Yo no he dicho lo contrario, sólo que ¡nos Amas ambos!, Neil también me ama- Con una serenidad pasmosa se acerco a su marido, que estaba temblando.  
_ Ves, que mis palabras son ciertas, aún te sostienes entre tu mano las alianzas- abrió la mano de peter, pero no toco las alianzas, sólo dio un dulce beso a Peter. Acto seguido al termino del beso.  
_ Neil, acercate, ¡ya sabes lo que hacer!.  
Neil, se acercó a Peter, puso su mano en la Peter, volvió a besar a Peter, pero esta vez Peter le respondía, muy apasionamente, mientras Elizabeth con una sonrisa se percató que Peter tenia los ojos cerrados, y abrazaba a Neil. Elizabeth se sintió la mujer más afortunada por ser amada, por dos hombres, ella los amaba.

El beso duro bastante tiempo.

-Neil, le quito ambas alianzas de la mano a Peter.  
_ ¡Quiero que forma parte de vuestro matrimonio, quiero estar casado con vosotros- Claro que el matrimonio aceptaron.  
Neil les puso las alianzas, y ellos hicieron lo mismo con la alianza de Neil, posible mente parecía que se habian olvidado de la alianza`, pero ¡no!

Las tres alianzas en su interior estaba grabado estas palabras. ¡la perfección del Tres!


End file.
